People often find themselves in situations where their hands are busy and, as a result, they are not able to hold certain items. For example, diaper-changing typically takes two hands as well as a diaper bag to hold wipes and clean diapers. Even when there is a changing table, there may not be enough space available for the diaper bag and it may not be desirable to place the diaper bag on the floor. Another situation may occur when a person is traveling and would like to temporarily connect one piece of luggage to another, to a luggage cart, or to another surface, all while holding travel documents or walking through an airport or train station. Another situation may occur when a person is hiking and would like to temporarily hang a bag or another item on a tree limb or rock ledge while resting.